Poison
by AkaiMurasaki
Summary: Harry, Draco, Dobby and... a 'trouble powder?... HD


Okay, so onwards with the fic! XD None of the characters are mine!... If they were, there would be a lots of slashy shagging down there! X3

Akai Murasaki

Harry Potter was currently hungry. Very, very hungry. Why, you ask?

Because of Snape and his 'little' detention.

It was already after curfew and he had missed dinner. He was practicaly growling in the back of his throat, angry at Snape. Another detention. It wasn't his fault, afterall, that he had messed up that stupid potion. Really.

_'Stupid Malfoy and his silky, blonde hair, glistening in the light... and his stupid milky-white skin, that looks so smooth and perfect and touchable... and his grayish-blue eyes and rosy lips tkat looks so kissable... stupid hormones... and stupid Zambini, what was he thinking? Touching **MY** Draco...'_

See? It wasn't his fault that he was obsessed with young Mr.Malfoy. So when he saw Blaise, who sat a little too close to Draco (who tried to get away from him!), he reacted. He was sitting right behind them, so it wasn't so hard to push the potion mix right onto Zambini's arse.

And hell, Draco thanked him for the rescue and smiled.

A real smile.

He almost jumped the blonde.

But now, tired and hungry and mad (goddamit, he wanted to see Draco before he went to bed! ... ekhem.) he was only dreaming about getting something to eat.  
He'd found the right painting and stepped into the Hogwarts kitchen, where the house elves were still working. Dobby ran out to greet him.

"Master Potter sir! Dobby is so much happy to see you!"

"Hello, Dobby... um, can..can I get something to eat?"

"Right away, sir! Dobby is having so much visitors here lately!" more elves appeared, bringing loads of various foods. Harry thanked them and began to fill his growling stomach. After a while, he was quite full.

"Visitors?" he sipped his pumpkin juice, saworing the feeling of full stomach. Dobby nodded vigorously.

"Yes! Young Master Draco came here just a half an hour ago. Dobby was so happy to see him again. Dobby thought he wouldn't show up this week."

"Wait a minute... are you saying that Draco Malfoy is... visiting you?"

"Every free night in a week, sir." Dobby smiled shyly at the mention of the blonde. "Young Master Draco was always so kind to Dobby... always protected him when Dobby was in trouble..."

"Draco protected you?" he asked in awe. Dobby nodded, tears welled in his big eyes.

"Yes, Young Master was always so kind. Never hurt a soul! Always so kind and gentle. Young Master never shows up his real face in public. No no. Not to everyone. No. Never. Master Malfoy would be mad if he did. And he was very bad to Young Master then. Very bad." Dobby cried then into a handkarchief Harry provided. The young wizard patted the head of the little elve and smiled sympathetically.

"You know, Dobby... Somehow I know that Draco isn't that bad... I...well..." he blushed slightly and Dobby eyed him suspiciouly.

"Young Master talked with me today about master Potter, sir."

At that, Harry jerked. "He did? What did he say?"

"Young Master Draco was sad. Very sad and annoyed. Young Master said Harry Potter sir saved him from the Zambini Perverted Beast. And Young Master was very grateful and was hoping that Harry Potter sir maybe liked him back but then he was sad because of all the troubles and he wanted the powder so I gave it to him."

Harry wasn't listening. Well, not completely.

Draco liked him.

Draco likes him.

He's in heaven.

Wait. Hold on a sec!

"What powder?"

"The powder for problems, sir." Dobby was nervous now. "Master Draco wanted it."

"What kind of powder?" he didn't know why he was so curious, but...

"That one, sir." Harry glanced at the direction Dobby was pointing at and his heart stopped.

A little bag with a skeleton skull was sitting in the corner.

"YOU GAVE HIM A POISON?!"

"Young Master wanted his problems to fade! He begged Dobby and Dobby just couldn't refuse! Really!"

But Harry was already off to the Prefects dorm, desperate to save his beloved Draco.

Draco Malfoy was currently making himself ready to bed, when suddenly the door to his room were banged open. He feared that Zambini somehow had found his room and came here to molest him, but soon he found out who the invader was.

Harry Potter.

A very pissed off and concerned Harry Potter.

He blushed despite himself, when Harry looked at him with concern, coming just a little closer. Malfoy was trying to find back his tongue, but he was captivated by those green eyes.

And then, Potter spoke.

"Draco, don't do this! Please don't do this!"

He blinked once. Twice.

"Pardon?"

Harry grabbed him by his shoulders in not so gentle grip. Draco was still to stunned to react, so he just stared at Potter, while blushing furiously.

"You can't just die, Draco! I really do like you and I wanted to kill Zambini for getting to close to you and DAMN it I was close! But please Draco!"

The young blonde was blinking in confusion. He felt lost.

"Harry, what are you..."

"Enough with this!" and with that, Harry leaned in and kissed Draco Malfoy fully on the lips.

Not that Draco minded.

Harry gently picked up the blonde and set him on the king sized bed. They were still kissing and Harry was feeling a little too hot to his own liking. He kissed the blonde' jaw line, his neck... and well, things just went from here...

...Kinda.

Draco eventually slightly pushed Harry off him and stared into his eyes, smiling dreamilly. Harry returned the expression and gave Draco a small peck on the lips.

"So, Angel... you won't die, won't you?" asked the raven, while nuzzling Draco's neck. The blonde blinked again.

"Die? Harry, I still can't catch up with all the crap you were saying." now it was Harry's time to look puzzled.

"So you didn't take the poison? And you won't take it?"

"What pois... Oh." then Draco laughed. "You mean THAT poison from Dobby?" when Harry nodded, he laughed again, louder.

"What's so funny?"

"Harry, there are rats running wild here. I was prepairing a trap!"

Needless to say, the next day Harry Potter bought Dobby a big bag of rat poison, and Draco Malfoy added a bow on it.

Dobby was ecstatic.

...Weird.

-ENDE!

Author Note: Ummm...yeah " My bad.


End file.
